


Heated Gaze

by amy494walker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy494walker/pseuds/amy494walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel the heat of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : This was inspired entirely by [this gif ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luw9giU2w91qa031ro1_500.gif)from the recent CM episode Hope. My first attempt at H/R Smut :D

****

He was doing it again. He could feel the heat of the other mans gaze on his back.The way his spine tingled, the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and the way he lost valuable higher brain functions right in the middle of a case because he could feel those eyes on him. He silently cursed the man for having this strong of an effect on him.  
  
He and Hotch had been dancing around each other for weeks now. They had felt a connection before that of course but only recently had it peaked to a point where neither man could deny it any longer. Reid wished he was stronger, wished he could enjoy the dance but all he felt was frustration. He knew Hotch wanted him, he wanted Hotch and their not acting on it for no discernible reason was baffling and down right torturous for him. But it was for the most part manageable, except when he looked at him like _that_.  
  
Taking a deep breath he tried to regain focus on what he was doing, a woman's life was at stake here. There where more important things to be concerned with than his pre-occupation with his boss. He was relieved when he managed to lower his heart rate and feel his mind clearing up and quickly got back to the case at hand.

___________________

  
After the case was wrapped up and Monica Kingston was safely, if not happily, on her way to the hospital, the team made their way back to the BAU. JJ had gone with Garcia to the hospital for moral support and Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan began packing away the notes and pictures from the case. As Reid noticed Hotch walking up to his office he bit his lip, did he really have the nerve to do this? When a phantom tingle raced up his spine reminding him of how the weight of Hotch's gaze had felt he decided that yes, yes he did. Rising from his desk he looked back to make sure the others where too occupied to notice where he was going and, pleased to see they where, took two steps at a time and stealthily slipped into Hotch's office, locking the door behind him.  
  
He saw Hotch turn from where he was stood next to his desk and look at him with surprise. Reid failed to keep the shark like grin off his face as he practically sprinted up to the Unit Chief, nudged him up against the wall and crushed his lips against Hotch's, effectively cutting off the mans shocked question. Pushing his body flush against Hotch's he moaned into the kiss at the feel of the hard body against his, this was even better than he thought it would be.  
  
Hotch overcame his surprise rather quickly and after a mere moments hesitation stroked his fingers through the short hair at the back of Reid's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. When Reid pressed his tongue to Hotch's bottom lip the other man gladly granted access and their tongues met. They moaned in unison at the sensation they had both waited so long for. Smoothing his hands beneath Hotch's suit jacket Reid mapped out the toned planes of his body and in response Hotch arched into the touch and pushed his hips into Reid's.  
  
Tearing his mouth away from the kiss Reid let out a gasp upon discovering his lover was just as aroused by this as he was. Reid began grinding his hips into other mans hardness causing the most delightful friction that brought a gentle cry from both men. Contemplating the idea of undressing here in Hotch's office, Reid decided that probably wasn't the best idea but given the waves of sheer pleasure coursing through his veins right now he wasn't sure he'd need more, he was struggling not to come right there. But what about Hotch?  
  
Moving back just enough to get a look at the agent, what he saw almost took his breath away. Hotch had his head thrown back against the wall, lips parted, cheeks flushed and he was breathing so heavily he was almost panting. The sudden rush of arousal that worked it's way through Reid's body caused him to push harder against Hotch's throbbing cock. The Unit Chief lowered his gaze to meet Reid's and a rush of something equally as warm but decidedly different tightened his chest and he whispered "Hotch"  
  
At that Hotch lowered his hands to Reid's ass and began thrusting against him at an almost desperate pace. They where both making hushed noises now and, foreheads pressed together and eyes locked, they continued moving together. Reid had never felt anything so sweet, so pure and so .... _raw_.  
  
With their heavy breaths mingling in the short distance between them their movements began to lose rhythm and their moans grew louder. Reid felt Hotch tense beneath him as his eyes slipped shut with the power of his approaching climax. Hotch lunged forward and kissed Reid frantically, thrusting their tongues in harmony with their hips until, finally, they clung to each other while they came as one, together.  
  
Legs too wobbly to hold himself on Reid lowered himself to the ground followed shortly by Hotch at which point the younger agent maneuvered himself between the other mans legs and leaned back into his arms.  
  
As they sat on the floor of Hotch's office trying to catch their breath and get comfortable in sticky pants, only one thought occurred to either of them.  
  
Finally.


End file.
